WO2006/128852 and WO2006/128853 describe heterocyclic spiro compounds as medicines for hormone-dependent diseases, particularly for the treatment of hyperaldosteronism. However, the development of imidazole derivatives as new medicines for conditions of absolute or relative aldosterone excess by inhibition of the enzyme aldosterone synthase or cytochrome P450 11B2 (CYP11B2), requires derivatives with improved target efficacy and selectivity as well as pharmacological properties. As such, target efficacy is enhanced with better dose-dependent CYP11B2 inhibitory properties in vitro and in vivo. Target selectivity and hence drug tolerability and safety is improved with reduced interference with related cytochrom P450 enzymes such as 11beta hydroxylase and aromatase. The pharmacological properties are ameliorated with better drug bioavailability, tissue distribution and duration of action as determined by increased absorption, metabolic stability or solubility, or optimized lipophilicity and elimination kinetics.